To Be Continued
by Roza Maiden
Summary: "Don't worry, it's going to be really fun. You're alone, aren't you? Which school are you from? Maybe we could exchange numbers-" "The only number you are getting is the queue number to see the death lord." The two guys turned around, to see a very angry Yahiro. Yahiro X Megumi


Saiga Yahiro and Megumi Yamamoto were on yet another "date".

"Say, Yamamoto, how do you plan to interest me today?" Yahiro smirked, folding his arms with graceful ease. Megumi clenched her teeth and whipped out the eraser board he had bought for her on their first "date".

_\You'll see./_

He took one look at the eraser board and shrugged, "Fine fine. Just so you know, if you plan on feeding me sweets for lunch again, this little game is over."

There was a flash of sadness in Megumi's eyes, but was soon replaced by determination.

_\I really prepared something this time. So, this game isn't over./_

Yahiro stared at Megumi, the tiniest of blushes forming on his face. He immediately turned away and walked off, leaving the songbird frantically running after him.

As he heard the tiny footsteps, his heart softened. Yes, him, Saiga Yahiro, felt delighted. All because _she_ was chasing after _him_. _Akira, how far I have fallen to revel in someone else's attention?_ He thought darkly.

"Yahiro, wait up!" A clear, sweet voice rang through the air. Yahiro scowled, an expression of irritation evident on his face, "How many times must I tell you before you understand? Stop using your voice!"

Still, he unconsciously slowed down his long strides to make sure that she could catch up with her short ones.

"So, where are we going?" He asked, keeping a facade of nonchalance. To his left, Megumi smiled happily and held up the eraser board.

_\To the amusement park!/_

Yahiro raised his eyebrow at her suggestion, "Well, I am not amused."

_\...Be more cooperative./_

He shrugged, smiling teasingly, "Is this how you treat your beloved? You will end up left on the shelf that way, Megumi-chan. Not to mention you haven't gone on that diet that your beloved here recommended on our first date…"

Megumi puffed out her cheeks, her face scrunched up into a painful expression. Yahiro laughed, "Let's go. Where's that amusement park?"

At the sound of his words, Megumi's face lightened up once more, as if she had been spared from the cruelest of punishments.

_\It's that way!/_

~At the entrance of the amusement park~

Yahiro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Happy music was blasting from everywhere, children were screaming, there was so much noise-

"Just what part of the amusement park did you think I would find interesting, Yamamoto?"

Megumi, not willing to face the wrath of Yahiro, smiled sheepishly.

_\I'll go buy the tickets./_

With that, she took off. Yahiro sighed, and took his time to repent on why he had gone through the trouble to cancel 3 meetings just so he could spend the day at this…place.

Meanwhile, Megumi got into the queue, feeling fortunate that she had escaped in time. Although slightly discouraged that Yahiro didn't seem to be finding this fun, Megumi was certain that he would later.

"Hey hey, isn't that guy standing there rather cool?" Someone whispered excitedly. Megumi turned around to see one girl pointing towards a certain direction and smiling. Her three other friends (and Megumi) turned to look.

A bored Yahiro came into plain sight. Staring at the Saiga, Megumi suddenly realized she had never truly looked at him before. The white overcoat and blue scarf he wore today certainly complemented his hair well…

Yahiro suddenly looked up to see the songbird staring at him in a dazed manner. He immediately gave a teasing smile and waved at her. Megumi blushed and looked away, ignorant to the "kyaa kyaa, he's smiling in this direction" or "ah, he's looking over here!"s that came from the group of girls. _But, he still has feelings for Akira, doesn't he, _she thought sadly. Then, as if shocked by that sudden thought, she shook her head. _Never mind, so long as he does not try to break Akira's newfound happiness, her mission is considered accomplished!_

At last, after fifteen minutes, it was Megumi's turn to buy the tickets.

_\2 full-day premium tickets to the amusement park, please. Thank you./_

The counter staff stared at her weirdly, "Okay, um, that will be 2500 yen…"

Upon witnessing this scene, Yahiro laughed. Definitely, others could never get used to her weirdness. _It was fun seeing the different reactions of people to her using an eraser board to communicate, more fun, _he thought, _than what the amusement park has to offer._

After getting hold of the tickets, she ran to Yahiro.

_\Let's go in now!/ _

The pair walked through the entrance after receiving an invisible chop on the back of their hands.

_\Where do you want to go first?/_ Megumi asked politely, using the eraser board.

Yahiro smirked, "Oh? You mean, you planned out the date for your beloved till this point only? Your beloved is hurt."

Megumi fumed, her eyes looked ready to kill.

_\Says who? L-Let's go to the haunted house first!/ _

He chuckled, "Sure, just that I'm afraid you might not be able to handle the spook."

The songbird humphed.

_\You do not need to worry about that./_

Chapter 2

_Outside the haunted house._

Megumi looked on hesitantly. She had randomly scribbled that suggestion, assuming that Yahiro would just brush it off as childish. But he didn't. _This is not happening, _she thought with a dread. Ever since she was young, she has harboured a particular fear towards the supernatural and the unknown. The last time she entered a haunted house…let's just say things did not turn out very pretty.

"Oi, are you scared? Of this little house? Do you want your beloved here to protect you?" Yahiro smiled, a look of triumph evident on his face.

Megumi frowned. _\No, I'm fine!/_

Yahiro shrugged, "Okay, if you say so."

"Would the next group please enter." The staff at the side held up the black, draping curtains to reveal a mass of darkness within. Megumi gulped.

Yahiro took a look at her pale face and, pretending not to care, gingerly took her hand and walked towards the room.

"Just try to stay behind me."

Megumi looked up at Yahiro for a moment, and then smiled. The last he caught was the 'thank you' scribbled onto the eraser board, before they were completely immersed in darkness.

Yahiro could feel the instant tightening of the grip on his right hand. He smirked, "What happened to you not being afraid of haunted houses? Hm?"

There was a moment of pause, before Yahiro found the hand now trying to wriggle free. He strengthened his hold, locking her hand securely in his.

"Hold on tight. If anything were to happen to you, Akira would hate me." He muttered. The second the words came out, he regretted it.

"…Are you still unable to get over Akira?"Megumi's soft, sweet voice entered his ears.

Yahiro, sensing her worry, replied, "Don't worry. I won't interfere in Akira's romance. Try not to talk. Geez, your really have chosen the most inconvenient attraction for your voice."

Megumi smiled sadly, though happy of his consideration for her, but still a little disheartened that Yahiro could not forget about Akira.

A few minutes passed in silence. Suddenly, there was bright light. A girl dressed up as a broken doll appeared from the darkness and pulled Megumi's right hand. A clown appeared by Yahiro's left and did the same. The doll, wide-eyed with insanity, yelled, "Scandalous! Blasphemy! Separate the couple, now!"

The clown, with an eerie laughter, shouted, "Heinous crime! Behead him, like how they chopped mine!" Immediately, the clown's head detached from his body, and rolled onto the floor.

Megumi's eyes widened in fear.

"What a silly trick. Cheap one too. A cotton ball? Looks too unreal to be a head." Yahiro stated monotonously, kicking the 'head' on the floor up into the air. The 'head' floated back to the ground. Yahiro raised his eyebrows, "Clown-san, I think you should find a better replacement. Even if your head is empty, it still shouldn't have the weight of a cotton ball."

The two 'supernaturals' stared at Yahiro in horror and shock. Yahiro turned to Megumi, smiling brightly, "Come on Megumi, let us go and find other ghosts that are more believable-"

"NO!" A deafening scream resounded throughout the amusement park. It was, most definitely, the artwork of Yamamoto Megumi.

And it was without a doubt, that the two were spectacularly thrown out of the haunted house by a very angry manager.

\...Sorry, Yahiro./

Said boy sighed. He would never have agreed to her suggestion had he known what would ensue after.

"Yahiro…?"

"What?"

"…Are you angry?"

"..."He raised an eyebrow, "Do I seem so?"

"…" It was Megumi's turn to fall silent.

Seeing the songbird droop her shoulders sadly, Yahiro chuckled inwardly, whilst trying to keep on a poker face.

Megumi suddenly looked up and frantically searched around. Spotting a small, intricately designed stall, she smiled and turned to him with determination in her eyes.

_\I'll go get ice-cream, my treat! So, don't call off this date yet!/_

With that, she ran off and joined a queue not far off ahead. Yahiro sighed, _Megumi never seemed to be able to understand that not everyone loves sweet treats like her…_

"Hey, that girl at the ice-cram stall there seems cute."

"Doesn't seem like she is taken either. Let's go and say hi."

…_nor that he would never have the heart to call off a date with her…_

Two guys went up to Megumi in the queue and started a talk with her. Suddenly, one grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out of the queue.

…_Wait, what?!_

"Don't worry, it's going to be really fun. You're alone, aren't you? Which school are you from? Maybe we could exchange numbers-"

"The only number you are getting is the queue number to see the death lord."

The two guys turned around, to see a very angry Yahiro.

"Shoot, she has a boyfriend! Let's go!" With that, they scrambled off.

_\Yahiro…?/_ Megumi scribbled on her eraser board.

Yahiro turned sulkily towards Megumi, "What?"

_\...Nothing./_

"…Megumi."

Megumi looked at him questioningly.

"Why didn't you scream for me when they approached you?"

_\...Was there a need to? They were just trying to be friendly, and you told me not to use my voice too much…/_

Yahiro felt his blood boiling. _Keep calm, Yahiro…_

"Megumi."

"?"

"…Don't exchange numbers with strangers. Don't talk to strangers either."

Megumi laughed, "You sound like a mother!"

Yahiro turned red, 'hmphed' and walked away.

"Ah, wait!" Megumi hastily collected the ice-cream and chased after Yahiro. Upon hearing the little footsteps behind him once more, he couldn't help but smile.

"Um, here's your ice-cream…so…has this date been successful?" Megumi, after catching up with him, plucked up her courage to ask.

Yahiro turned away and said, "No, you failed."

Megumi sighed.

"…But I'll give you one more chance."

Megumi blushed a little, and smiled, nodding happily. She was relieved that there would be another chance to prove herself, and, perhaps, possibly, slightly happy that there would be another date with him…

"Next week?"

"Okay, next week. You better not be late, Megumi." Yahiro smirked. Then, all of a sudden, he bent down and kissed Megumi on the lips.

"As your beloved, you would allow me to do this much, right?" He teased.

Megumi froze for a while, before slowly, with her fingers, reached to touch her lips. She turned tomato red.

Yahiro, highly contented to have such an effect on her, left with a goofy, out-of-character grin on his face.

And so the dates go on, although the motive behind them has long changed.

I thank the following people for their support! ^_^

Morningstar-Girl

FelixtheTurtle

mfzhhm

Chryselephantine38

misakiorimura

ZokeForever101

justanotherdreamgirl

Yep! ^-^ Um, might still be adding on some more, hopefully! :P


End file.
